<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the more someone says not to, the more it kind of makes you want to do it by protag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042982">the more someone says not to, the more it kind of makes you want to do it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag'>protag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, mayoi touches himself while on the phone with shinobu, shinobu is unaware, that's the fic, there's no established rl just mayoi being naughty, unsure how to tag so explaining it very clear for the tags lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayoi only had to press a single button on his phone. He’d already slipped far away into hidden parts of the building so he could indulge far from the judging eyes of others. He could pretend for just a little longer that his unit mates didn’t know just how filthy and unworthy he was.</p>
<p>“...Mayoi-dono?” The sleepy voice of Shinobu answered and Mayoi’s heart leapt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the more someone says not to, the more it kind of makes you want to do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wrote this at an ungodly hour of the night in one sitting so don't mind it being rough I just wanted it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayoi only had to press a single button on his phone. He’d already slipped far away into hidden parts of the building so he could indulge far from the judging eyes of others. He could pretend for just a little longer that his unit mates didn’t know just how filthy and unworthy he was.</p>
<p>“...Mayoi-dono?” The sleepy voice of Shinobu answered and Mayoi’s heart leapt.</p>
<p>He likely went to sleep when it was early, unlike himself, Shinobu was a pure hearted boy. There was no reason for him to toss and turn all night from guilt or to be haunted by memories. </p>
<p>Mayoi wished that moment he could be watching him instead. To see his half-asleep, dazed expression. How easy he would be to convince to do anything, mind too cloudy to think through why he should say no. </p>
<p>A disgusting noise slipped past his lips into the receiver, Mayoi squeezed his legs together. Someone as filthy as him didn’t deserve to see Shinobu’s perfect vision, he didn’t have the right to selfishly call him and demand company either but he had already crossed that line.</p>
<p>Shinobu had to repeat his name again, a little more alert, a little more concerned. What a pure heart he had… To even care about someone so foul. There was a limit to how greedy he could be with Shinobu.</p>
<p>“No… I’m still here please don’t hang up. I know Chief must be tired and doesn’t like phone calls but I…” Mayoi had to hesitate, it’s not like he had a good excuse. He was disgusting and selfish. Panic rose in him, the need to cry, begging to be forgiven.</p>
<p>That sweet voice cut him off before he could blurt anything out, “It’s okay. I wasn’t asleep yet - uhm ninjas do not have bedtimes of course.”</p>
<p>It was a thread to not shut down conversation and it was also a cute, obvious lie. Trying so hard to seem mature only made that pure innocence radiating from him more alluring. Mayoi was addicted to that light, though he felt the closer he got the more it would burn him up. He felt that could be worth it, being destroyed by that brightness he craved so long as he got tin indulge in it for one guilty moment in time. </p>
<p>That was what brought him to call Shinobu, even if most of his mind screamed that it was being too indulgent, too selfish. That he would ruin everything and lose that place near Shinobu’s side but he had to be greedy, to try and have it all.</p>
<p>Mayoi tried not to not make too much noise as he used the hand not holding his phone to pull at his belt, sliding it off easily. </p>
<p>“A nightmare. I needed to hear a friendly voice but if it his cockroach interrupted your sweet dreams…” Mayoi said, not able to request more forcifully.It was wrong to try and use the cute boy’s kind heart in such a way but he was desperate.</p>
<p>His head was full of Shinobu.That imagination of his had pushed him to half-hardness and convinced him for half a second that he had the confidence to do something like he was attempting. </p>
<p>He wasn’t just a cockroach he was a worm. Filthy, less than human. He tried to keep down the hiss from his throat as he gripped himself roughly through the fabric of his underwear. His dick was already starting to strain against it, wanting free. </p>
<p>“Mayoi-dono…?” Shinobu sounded a little more awake now. Slightly disappointing but his voice still had a powerful effect on him. He bit into his bottom lip shamefully, trying not to whimper too audibly while he stroked himself. </p>
<p>Shinobu spoke softly, so warmly, “Ehe, right, even I am a hero. I’ll do my best to get your mind off it so you can sleep the rest of the night peacefully my comrade, de gozaru.” Mayoi closed his eyes, able to picture the way the younger would puff up with pride.</p>
<p>He licked over his lips as he stopped biting down, “Mhnm… It’s like a mission.” He tried to feed into what the other enjoyed. Shinobu giggled, always excited when he got to feel like a real ninja.</p>
<p>“I will complete this mission no matter what!” Shinobu insisted, his voice was a bit louder now. Had he left his room so as not to disturb his roommates? Ah, if only he had known it can be so easy to lure Shinobu off alone late at night… </p>
<p>He wriggled his hips while trying to free his bottom half. He didn’t really deserve pleasure. He reasoned that was why he had to make it so difficult for himself, it was as close as he could get to showing regret for his actions even when he couldn’t stop. </p>
<p>“Did you want to talk about it?” Shinobu asked, meaning well. Mayoi didn’t trust his voice, he didn’t want to taint Shinobu’s lovely ears with his foul sounds anymore than he already was.</p>
<p>Mayoi shook his head a bit desperately, he had exposed himself and now had his gloved hand firmly around his cock. “No… Just hearing your voice is enough. Soothing like an angel… Ah…~ Chief…” He cried, getting a bit out of control.</p>
<p>If Shinobu could see he’d be scandalized and hate him. He didn’t really want to steal his purity, of course not. Mayoi just couldn’t help himself from giving into sin. His mind going into dangerous territory thinking about how the other’s voice would sound if he were moaning instead. Embarrassed cries for no more while craving the pleasure so new and overwhelming to him. </p>
<p>“Mayoi-dono is strange even at this hour of the night.” He caught Shinobu responding, there seemed some embarrassment to his tone and his dick twitched from even the slightest insult. He deserved to be spat on, stepped on and cursed out. But Shinobu was too kind for that, too perfect a being. </p>
<p>Shinobu hummed thoughtfully, trying to sound more casual than he probably was. He knew how socially anxious Shinobu got but still demanded things from him. His eyes squeezed hut as his hips needily thrusted up into his hand. The way he touched his own flesh wasn’t enough, he tried picturing Shinobu’s flustered face, disgusted but curious. He felt drool, pooling at the corners of his mouth just imagining how his sweat drenched skin would taste. </p>
<p>“I know… I can tell Mayoi-dono how much I appreciate his companionship…  Good feelings will defeat all the bad and you can sleep well.” Shinobu told him, sounding so pleased with the solution he came up with. </p>
<p>Tears welled in his eyes, wanting to let his pointless lips spew forth with praise and appreciation but knew any attempt would only betray him more. Shinobu was too good for this but he was so close and it was everything he needed. He was panting so heavily, he was almost surprised that Shinobu hadn’t stopped and asked what he was doing. </p>
<p>Mayoi gripped the phone in his hand harder, his hand moving faster. After not getting a response and assuming it was shyness Shinobu continued anyway, “I was all alone in the Ninja Association before you came and joined me. Sometimes it feels like you are more a master than I at the ninja arts.”</p>
<p>He could tell Shinobu must be beaming as he shared with him, it only made Mayoi want to treat himself rougher, his hips absolutely frantic. Shinobu really must have been too used to strange noises from him to not flinch at the lack of subtlety he had being that close to what he wanted.</p>
<p>“It is bold to be so friendly with a senior and even though you are eccentric I am truly comfortable and glad to have met you. If chatting away your nightmares is something I can do to save you, call on this Ryusei Yellow at any hour. Just as you have taken away loneliness from me I wish to support you in any way!” Shinobu said, his words so sweet and heartfelt. Going towards the last person who deserved to hear them right as he was abusing that trust. </p>
<p>But it was that unconditional optimism and belief of others that made someone like Shinobu so perfect. He could even try to see the good in a bug like Mayoi. It was the final straw, he had to bite down on his own arm in order to muffle the moans that fell as he climaxed. His dick spilling far too heavily but it had been a while. He was something that didn’t deserve pleasure but sometimes the temptation was too much. </p>
<p>His breathing was too heavy, he felt so obvious. Like Shinobu should know by now but instead his voice innocently called over asking if he was okay. Mayoi didn;t supply him with any excuse.. </p>
<p>He lifted a shaky hand to the phone, “Shinobu-kyun… Thank you. I don’t deserve it… But I can sleep well now.” Mayoi didn’t leave room for the second year to reply, hanging up the phone immediately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what I'm doing trying to write Mayoi or sin when I have no confidence in my ability either at this point but I couldn't focus on anything else until I wrote for this pair.  Hopefully when we get more content I can continue adding to this tag...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>